Anderson Romero
Name: Anderson Romero Gender: Male Nickname: Andy Date of Birth: April 28, 2529 Height: 6’8’ of Armor 7’ Armor Weight: 180 lbs.of Armor 450 lbs. Armor Generation: Spartan IV Primary Specialization: Rogue USNC Primary: M395 DMR USNC Secondary: M7 SMG Additional Gear: Flash Bangs, Frags, EMP, First Aid Kit, and Combat Knife Suit Colors: Black Primary and Black Secondary Color and Blue Visor Crossfade Physical Description El Salvadorian. Skin is light but is not pale. Relatively Slim but is much more capable than appearance would say. Muscle build up is noticeable but not extreme. Black hair with a faded cut from the sides. Brown eye color. Respectively Healthy. Wears glasses for intellectual appearance when out of armor. Personality Exceptionally intelligent and able to solve complex problems and mysteries. Quiet in crowds or when surrounded but unfamiliar people. Friendly to familiar people and is always up to cheer up the mood. Can get extremely serious if the situation gets dire and tends to take charge. Can get uneasy if too much attention is directed upon him unless the situation is too important. With personal topics like love interests and performance can lose temper and get emotional. Multiple emotions can appear as aggressive, caring, or even depressed. Can eventually get over a situation when in the right mindset but if the topic is heavy on him can get depressed. Sticks up for familiars in their time of need. Keeps a lot of secrets to self and never speaks for himself unless pushed to heights. Bio Growing up as an exceptionally smart and talented individual when the covenant war arose Anderson had volunteered to work in the UNSC facilities after he finished school. His selfless yet bottled up emotions made him very ideal for a soldier especially at his age. Extraordinary useful he was assigned to combat marine teams and help directed them through their missions. With a skill set like this he was assigned to ONI where he would continue his operations in intelligence. There he was assigned to help units of ODST and even remaining Spartan's of varying degrees. ONI said that his skill set could be tested on the battlefield. So they sent him into a training facility to see how he would fair and he just barely managed to past the regime, but he refused to accept that and so he took the test again and again and again until he passed with a near perfect score. He was sent into a marine combat unit with standard UNSC equipment, an assault rifle and magnum, to infiltrate a terrorist camp as intelligence on the ground. But it turned out that it was a trap. The squad's leader panicked and lost sight of what to do. Out ranking the squad leader Anderson took charge despite his quiet nature and disrupted the camp and effectively lead the squad to eliminate the threats with minimal casualties. ONI recognized his skill on the battlefield and said it's better that you were assigned a task force and moved as a ground unit. He was told he can keep his rank as a Lieutenant even as a marine corps. So he decided to accept. Afterwards his skill as a marine was phenomenal he carried out a majority of missions in success or at least a victory was always gained. He could complete a mission in any category decently but he operated best in recon missions or special operations. Noticing this ONI decided it was time it was officially time he became an ODST. They told him that the training regime he had taken at first was actually for qualifying ODST troops. But they offered a new training regime that had just opened up. Anderson accepted and did fairly well and accepted the fact that he did his best. So now an official ODST Major he was assigned new regimes to lead and squads to work with. Occasionally it was saw fit to send him on his own. And eventually with the call of all new Spartan subjects Anderson was invited to receive enhanced augmentation that slightly surpasses basic augmentation with thanks to research scientists. Anderson was wondering about the training set he would have to complete and it was explained to him that he had already taken the Spartan IV training. Anderson only accepted on a few terms: He gets an enhanced version of Night Ops Rogue armor in order to carry more equipment, can still be assigned to work solo and lead squads as he sees agreeable, and is called by a childhood nickname Andy. These terms were accepted. Having received augmentation Andy was scheduled to be stationed upon the UNSC Acheron. He carried out some last missions as a with the people he considered family before he left. Dispatch day came but when dispatching him they told him that he was to keep classified info to himself as he would be stripped of his rank and given full custody to the higher forces on the UNSC Acheron. After that they said hopefully they would keep in touch, and they wished him the best of luck on the Battlefield. He now awaits further instructions for his career on the UNSC Acheron.